Changed
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: Touka and Amon work together to discover what happened to Hinami and why she's in the 24th ward. What they don't know is that they are about to stumble upon something bigger than the life of one ghoul. Can they handle the truth? Can they make the sacrifices? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Touka, a young girl, with her hair styled in a way that one of her bangs covers her eyes, walks down the streets of the 20th ward. The day was bright, the sun shining in the sky to display it's beautiful rays of sunlight and the kids with their moms walking because elementary school is over created a peacful atmosphere.

Touka looked straight ahead. She's been called by the CCG office to come visit but she's optimistic to what they want. She hates them. If it's a fight they're looking for then so be it but what makes her hate them to the point she has all their graves ready and prepped is the way they come up with tactics.

She stops walking and looks straight ahead, despite the beautiful weather, the tensity grows by ten folds when she meets an investigator half way through. The man wore a suit but one of his sleeves lay empty. His hand must have been cut off.

"Where's Hinami!" Touka snarled. Her eyes turning dark. They took Hinami from her when she went to school to get her to meet them. She turned down all requests since then but now the stakes are high.

The man didn't smile but he didn't lose his temper. He was actually mild and conserved, "If you want to ever see Hinami again then I suggest you do whatever I say. If you fail to do so. I will kill you here now and I will ensure Hinami's death to be painful. Am I understood?"

Touka scoffed, "Damn you to hell." she charges forward and the man reacts efficiently. He takes out his suitcase but before the fight even starts. Touka runs pass him, dodging the fight by inches. She walks ahead of him and doesn't look back, "Lets go."

They arrived to the CCG office and went inside. Touka didn't like it. She knows it could be a trap and then their both doomed but to leave Hinami alone. That's a fate worse than death. She swallowed hard when she went in. She's prepared to fight tooth and nail before she goes down and promises that the CCG won't be the only ones tearing families apart.

The man speeds up and walks in front of her. Touka stops cautiously, "What are you doing?" The man looked back, "I'm going in first. If they see you they'll think you took me down and order a lockdown."

"A lock down? You dirty rats." she spat at his direction but was curious as to why he told her that. He looked even concerned a little. There's no way a CCG operative would concern themselves with Ghouls. They're enemies.

The man went inside and Touka could hear them talking but it was inaudible. She heard a few words but they were basically useless. When the man opened the door, he invited her in. Touka took the invitation and walked through the door only to see a massive amount of operatives staring down at her with their breifcases ready.

She was shocked at first. There's enough people in here to create an army. She knows she's a dangerous target like any other ghoul but this much? Touka returned the stares back without hesitation. The man, who was professional until now ran in front of her as if to sheild her if anything happens.

"You're not well liked here, aren't you?" he said. They both went to a desk in the middle of the room. Touka still felt something was wrong, "Where's Hinami." The man looked a little nervous as he sat in front of her and then gestured her to sit down.

"Please." he said, sort of begging which caught Touka by surprise. Touka never met anyone like him. It's like he's not part of the CCG at all. The man striaghtened up his tie and swallowed hard, "I am detective Amon, and the person who's been emailing you about the meetings for some very classified information. I'm going to ask you to not tell this to anyone..."

Touka looks at him with disbelief, "Are you crazy right now? What the hell did you call me in for and where's Hinami? Why are you being nice to me and reading me rights? I don't have rights! I'm a ghoul!"

The man didn't shake. He stood in stone, "I'm being polite with you and I don't expect you to be rude. You can at least start with your name."

Touka shook her head, ready to flip the table, "To hell with my name! Where is Hinami!"

Her rash actions caused the CCG to be a little edgy. Amon realized this and shot them a look. He then concentrated on Touka again, "Hinami's kidnapped, Touka and it wasn't by us." he made sure to be quick before Touka spoke but Touka just spoke over him, "Y-You tricked me!" her eyes started to change.

Amon proceeded by bringing out a shred Hinami's clothing and his voice intensified, "This clothing material if from number 745, Hinami Fueguchi, taken from the 24th ward..." Touka felt like her heart stop. Her eyes instantly turned to normal and her lips felt dry. It was like the life of her was sucked out, "T-the 24th ward...what is she doing at the 24th ward...she was at him just yesterday with me. We had hot chocolate. We were watching her favorite show. She wore my t-shirt because she wanted to act like a grown up..."

There were tears in the brim of her eyes. Amon spoke again, "And we think she's alive..." Touka's eyes widened and she slams her hands on the table, "Where is she!?" she said in panic, "Where is she!?"

Amon said nothing until Touka calmed down again. He had his eyes closed the entire time she freaked out, "One more outbreak like that Touka and I'll have to ask you to leave. If you want to partake on our rescue mission then I'll need your full cooperation. I tried to be nice but this kind of attitude is going to be detrimental to our cause, which is to save Hinami and possibly create a bridge between our worlds. I've personally sought this out with the other investigators and believe me, a lot of them are ready to just say to hell with it. But because of my past contributions, they've given me a chance to give both our races a chance to understand each other."

Touka couldn't comprehend what she was hearing because she'll never trust the CCG. She shook her head, "I'm not working with the likes of the CCG...they'll only slow me down."

Amon looked down and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry it had to come to this." He looked at his men and was about to order them to dispose of her but Touka grabs him intensely by the hand. The same hand that had Hinami's shredded clothing, "But I'll work with you only. You're not like them and I can't put my head around as to why. I want to save Hinami detective Amon, please..." she looked at him, her eyes pleading, "Help me..."

IOIOIOI

A/N: This is chapter 1 and there's a lot of unanswered questions and questions which have been answered but haven't been opened up more because I don't want to interrupt the flow of the story. I will only answer questions that I think might be asked in the review section. Chapters will be longer depending on how much time I have at hand.

Question #1 - How did Hinami get kidnapped? She got kidnapped when she went to school, breifly mentioned by Touka in this chapter.

Question #2 - Why is Amon kind of OOC? There's an explaination for it. Please be updated and read the next chapter :).

Question #3 - Why is Touka OOC? I gave it my best shot on how Touka would react if the CCG called on her. I made the CCG trick Touka into thinking they have Hinami. Personally, I think Touka is the type of person who hates the CCG but would do anything for her friends. I don't think she'll work with the CCG straight on but I think she'll do it with 'new' Amon.

Question #4 - Why is your writing so bad? I don't know. I suck.

Question #5 - Why is Kaneki on the list of main characters? He'll play a part sooner than later :).

Question #6 - ToukaxAmon? No sorry. Not revealing any (if any) pairings...yet...

Thats it for now. I accept all kinds of criticism as long as it's not the kind that's racist. If you want to divert any of your hate, do it to me, I'm used to it. And as always. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Each chapter will have a different Point Of Views, sometimes it won't but for the beginning chapters it will. Later on you'll start to get used to it and will be able to tell the difference. As you should know. It's also important to note that Touka/Amon POV is in a different timeline as Kaneki/Hinami POV.

K/H - Past

T/A - Future

Example - Touka went to the store. Kaneki went to the store. (Kaneki went to the store first and Touka is entering the store after Kaneki had left.)

How close the timelines are don't matter. Thanks again for reading. If you have any questions then ask in the review box. It's also important to note that this story is NOT canon which means its not related to the main story.

IOIOIOIOI

In a place where light ceases to exist, where people who reside here offer their bodies as sacrifices, where the ghoul and human ratio are in favor of ghouls. It is a place of dark encounters, a place where human laws don't exist. It is the 24th ward. In the midst of rape, death and greed. Hinami, a young girl not older than 15, lays beside the curb out cold. She rests peacefully, unknown of the world in which she's in.

A nasty man, middle aged and stinks of alcohol crawls out the gutter covered in manure. His clothes rags and his skin unknown to water, not covered in piss. Bitter and tired, the man switches faces quick when spotting Hinami. His lips spread into a smile, revealing teeth infested with cavities and gums swollen with sores. "Oh my..." He whispers, like a snake tracking down its prey.

"Could it be?" he shakes uncontrollably, "A real human?" he licks his cracked lips with his tongue.

Hinami opens her eyes slowly until interrupted with violent coughs. Her vision blurs for a moment until she recognizes her surroundings. The world appears different. The man watches as she collects herself together. She notices him, frightened, "Hello...?" she greets him, "W-where am I? Who are you? What's going on here...?"

"Get away from me!" Hinami warns but the man snickers wildly and lunges at her. Hinami quickly dodges, causing the man to crash into the rusty trash cans. She stands up and starts running, panicking, "Get away from me!" she yells.

The man recovers quickly, "I'm only getting started..." he hisses, "Come back love. We've only started playing."

Her sweats drips from her forehead, gliding off into the wind behind her. The man runs rabidly at her, "Come back!" he demands. His smell and the scent of everything around her smelled horrid. The foul stench creates thoughts of a nightmare, "I'm dreaming..." she assures herself, "This is all a dream."

She spots a set of bars in the next corner, "A fire escape?" she gazes at it, troubled but there's no time to think. She climbs up without another thought.

The sound of her feet hitting against the metal floors made a racket of a sound. The man behind her climbs without hesitation, without thought. He runs like a savage beast. The tears in her eyes form and she never felt more scared. She kept climbing for her life until reaching the top of the building. The roof appears to be a junkyard, useless technology that was thrown away. She sets her eyes on a broken television and hides behind it, praying that she'll wake up.

She then hears the man reaching the top. His footsteps hitting the concrete floor, "Come now sweetie. There's nothing here to hurt you, you see, I've even dropped my knife." the sound of metal being dropped as proof, "I just need to talk to you for a second."

Hinami refuses to respond. She tries desperately to control her breathing but to no avail. It's as clear as day. The man sighs and picks up his knife. He then circles around and starts knocking things off. Hinami flinches everytime she hears something fall. Thinking that could be the last sound she hears.

It was until she hears the man in shock, "Eh? Who are you?" Hinami peeks at the corner and see's a flash of white hair. His skin only a shade darker.

"Kaneki!" the girl yelled. She stood up and the man found her, "There you are little brat." he started walking to her but before he could get any closer to his food. He felt his shirt grabbed and looked behind him, "Eh? You don't mind letting go right? If you don't want to. I guess I can eat you first..."

Kaneki was already standing. His face expressionless, "One move...and you're dead." he told him. The man laughed and in that instant. His head slid on the floor. The veins from his neck dangled wildly, spitting blood. Kaneki dropped the poor sud to the floor and looked over to Hinami.

Hinami's eyes widen with shocked, "Y-You...you killed him."

Kaneki 'dead' eyes snapped back to normal as he realized the pool of blood beneath him and his body dressed in red. His eyes copied Hinami's and he drops to his knees, "It happened again..." he looked scared, "No. Please. No. I hid up here so I don't have to kill anyone."

Hinami stared at Kaneki. She didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I swear..." he is overwhelmed. His killing happens daily for him. It's why he moved to the 24th ward. There's a lot of strong ghouls here but he doesn't want to die. He wants to live but he doesn't want to kill. He's been staying on this roof for weaks. He only eats from messy ghoul eaters who don't know how to eat.

He then realizes something and becomes worried, "H-Hinami. What are you doing here? It's too dangerous here!" he grabs her hand, "We got to get you out of here or -" he was cut off. Hinami embraces him tightly, "Kaneki..." she sobbed. Tears streamed down her eyes, "I was so scared Kaneki. I don't know how I got here. I don't know why I'm here."

Kaneki gazes at her head. Her arms wrapped around him. He never got this close to someone since he left Anteiku. Even though the scenery is bad, or the smell is awful and there's a dead person right next to them. It's nice to have someone here with him. He closes his eyes and comes to a conclusion that he needs to be strong for Hinami and get her out of her.

He touches her head gently, "It's okay." he told her, rubbing on her head like he used to. Hinami stares at him upwards, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Come now. Let's get you out of here and somewhere safe."

He tries to lead her from the roof but Hinami won't budge. Kaneki looked behind him, confused, "Hinami?"

Hinami hid her eyes beneath her hair, "Are you coming back with me?"

Kaneki left his ward because his killing became unbearable. He even thought about joining the Aogiri but never went through with it. He now resides at the 24th ward after his last warning from the CCG. That's why...

"No." he answered, "I'm not going back. It's too dangerous for me to go back." he looked at the 24th ward from the roof above him, "This. This is where I belong."

"Then I'm staying too..." Hinami said. Kaneki looked down in shock but Hinami stands beside him, "I'm not leaving you again Kaneki. And you're not leaving me. Never. Ever."

"Hinami..." Kaneki could tell she wasn't going to change her mind no matter what and to add unto that. He wasn't sure if there was even an exit from the 24th ward. Going inside meant death. And no one dies from age...

IOIOIOIOI

A/N: Sorry for the OOC. I'm trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a long week since Touka's visit with the CCG and todays they're finally going to meet and compare whatever research they uncovered. The meeting is held in a coffee shop, right next to the CCG main office. Touka, at first, was reluctant to go but through her friendship involving Hinami, she decided against her feelings.

Amon casually walks inside the coffee shop where a fragrance of fresh beans being grounded filled his nostrils. He looks around and with small hope, see's Touka sitting by herself, perfectly alone and unwelcoming, sneering at anyone who passes. Her facial features are awful, dark black circles beneath her eyes, dried lips, hair looking like spaghetti and the pale skin.

Her appearance shared the same of a person who didn't sleep for weeks, bedridden with high fever. She had a purple shirt, covered by a light green jacket and a black, long skirt. She also had a scarf decorated with many colors, despite her overall attitude, it was the only thing she had going for her.

Amon stood in front of her but Touka didn't realize a thing. Her head lay perfectly still on the table. He cleared his throat, but still, to no avail. He had to knock on the table to see her drag her head up, fearful of the light, she hides half her face beneath her scarf, "It's you…"

Amon takes the gesture lightly and smiles, "Hello to you too." He sits in front of her and folds his fingers, looking mildly interested, "What you got?" he asked. Touka sniffles, and responds, saddened, "Nothing. I tried looking through the underground market but she's not being sold anywhere. I asked around and still, nothing; whoever put her in there is really good at covering their tracks. You?"

Amon observed her eyes and noticed pain, grief, as if she's blood related to the girl. He knows their close, but he didn't see this type of pain when he was in an incident. Amon lost his memories since the Anteiku raid mission to take down the owl. It was a large scale mission which required most of the CCG's main force. He was a part of it and what was told to him, he got in a fight, was badly injured, lost his arm, and his memories.

However, he was instructed not to tell anyone about it that includes Touka, especially, Touka, "We've actually got some news." He told her, hoping to lighten her mood.

"I don't know how useful this is but apparently she's found an ally of some sort in the 24th ward." He grabs his light, blue back pack and pulls out a portfolio which had the big, red, bold letters the spelt confidential. He slid the photos out and revealed an image showing two shadows. It was a still frame of what was shown in the video, "These pictures were taken from old security camera's we've managed to revive since the cave in. It's hard to take notice, but the little shadow of the two is Hinami. We ran some test and we're positive it's her. What we don't know…" his finger slid to the other shadowy figure, "Is who's beside her.

Touka snatches the photos from his hand and stares at them intensely. Her tears filled to the brim of her lids as she makes a painful face. Her fingers squeeze the photos tightly, creating ripples, damaging them. Amon didn't care too much since it's replicable, but he feels a little sorry for Touka.

Touka swallows hard, unable to move, hidden beneath her ragged hair, "Is she…" she assumed the worse. Amon quickly answers her, hoping to help, "No, she's still well. If you put the photo down…" he touches her hand gently but Touka snaps in return, hostile, but it doesn't stop Amon to lead her hand towards the surface of the table, carefully, displaying the photo in better light, "You see…they're holding hands. We're sure of it. Whoever's with her is protecting her."

Amon scratches the back of his head, feeling a headache sinking in, "That's all I got. I guess the only thing left for us to do is go check ourselves…"

Touka stood up, her dishes rattle against each other, catching Amon by surprise. She turns to the exit but Amon quickly drops money on the table and pursues after her, "What are you doing…" he asks, curious, but Touka doesn't stop, "Are you leaving? Are you planning to do this by yourself?"

"Touka. Wait." He warned her, sure of what she's ready to do. Touka stops midway and looks at the clock. She turns around, stubborn, but firm, "Thank you Amon. I appreciate your help and it means a lot to me but…I can't trust you. I can't. You're a dove, I'm a ghoul, we're not meant to do this. This is something I need to do by myself."

Amon stared at her with disbelief, "So you used me!" he exclaimed, "Listen, Touka, we got to put our differences aside." He touches her shoulder gently but Touka physically brushes him off, glaring now. The two stared at each other intensely and a silence grew, "I…helped you." Amon breaks it, "And this how you're going to repay me? You're going to kill yourself?"

"Listen. Amon. I don't fear the 24th ward. I don't. I fear doves. I fear the CCG. That's why whenever I see you with that suitcase, I know, that suitcase can be me, and it can be Hinami. It's not a risk I'm willing to take." Touka argued, "The CCG are nothing but monsters, this ploy you have going with me stops here. I don't care. If…" she pauses, a painful expression strides across her face once more, "…If the CCG wasn't so ready to rip families apart, maybe, maybe there is a world for us to be united. Ghouls, humans…"

"Are you nuts?" Amon yelled, "That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

"There's no proof. I'm sorry Amon. I'm not risking Hinami for your chance to prove yourself worthy. I'm not. That's final. There's nothing you can do about it, you understand…"

Amon hangs his head, disappointed, "I see…" he whispers. Touka nods her head and then continues to the exit. She looks back one more time as she touches the cold, metal handle towards the door.

"But…" Amon speaks. Touka doesn't want to hear what he has to say. She opens the door to disappear until appearing before her was a battalion of CCG operatives ready to rip her head off from where she stands, "…You're not in the position to make a choice…"

IOIOIOI

A/N: Tell me what you think…


End file.
